plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Law Pea
250px |caption = Law Pea in the Stickerbook. |Row 1 title = Health: |Row 1 info = 125 |Row 2 title = Variant of: |Row 2 info = Peashooter |Row 3 title = Primary Weapon: |Row 3 info = Six Shooter |Row 4 title = Abilities: |Row 4 info = Chili Bean Bomb Pea Gatling Hyper Sombrero Bean Bomb Retro Gatling Super Pea Jump}} The Law Pea is a variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was released in the Zomboss Down DLC Pack. Description Wherever there is injustice, you will find him. Wherever there is suffering, he'll be there! Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find... the Law Pea! Only available from 9am to 6pm, Monday to Thursday and also not available on Holidays. Primary Weapon The primary weapon of Law Pea is the Six Shooter. It deals 30 damage on critical at close to mid range, 22 damage on body and fires as fast the player can fire. Abilities Chili Bean Bomb Launches a Chili Bean, which explodes after a short amount of time. In Garden Ops, nearby zombies run to the Chili Bean Bomb, making it a way to vanquish lots of Browncoat Zombies and Conehead Zombies quickly. Pea Gatling Roots the Peashooter down, and has 100 ammo to fire continuously against the zombies (deals less damage the farther you are). Hyper Enables the Peashooter to accelerate and jump high. This can help with both defense and offense. Sombrero Bean Bomb Launches a special Chili Bean wearing a sombrero that has a longer fuse than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but in return, gives off about 260 damage and a bigger explosion radius. Retro Gatling The Peashooter roots itself into a special form of Pea Gatling. The damage is increased to 14 for a critical, and 12 for a body shot, but has only half the ammo (50) and shoots slower making moving targets a lot harder to hit. Super Pea Jump The Peashooter doesn't get any speed boost, but can jump slightly higher. Weapon Upgrades Quick Draw Practice at the range has improved his reload time. Lightning Reflexes Watching an old west movie marathon has improved his reload time. Extra Lead These peas are packed with extra lead, increasing their damage. Strategies As Law Pea Law Pea's main power is the ability to control its own fire rate. This effectively means that the Law Pea can fire its Six Shooter as quickly or accurately as needed. It can also translate to the Law Pea's DPS being potentially infinite. Being able to fire faster has the advantage of potentially being the fastest shooting plant if the player is fast enough. However, having a clip size of six means somewhat controlled fire rate is necessary, and that the Law Pea is less useful than other Peashooters over dealing with multiple zombies. Law Pea can be very useful in Team Vanquish and Vanquish Confirmed. As it is almost enough to kill a zombie with six shots, It will be easier to kill the zombies quickly. Against Law Pea Law Peas have a large damage per shot, but small ammo capacity, enough so that All-Star Zombies can take all the damage from one clip without dying. Using All-Star Zombies with their high health and good DPS means they will not have much problem dealing with a single Law Pea. Do not attempt to fight its at point-blank range unless you are an All-Star, since its firing speed and damage can instantly kill you before you can do anything. Trivia *Strangely, the Law Pea does not have its mustache in the Zomboss Down trailer. *In the Wild West, pistols had six chambers for bullets. This is why Law Pea's primary weapon has six shots. *Law Pea and the Tank Commander are the only ones that have two reload speed upgrades because the Tank Commander will be overpowered if it has more ammo and the Law Pea will ruin the weapon name Six Shooter. *This is one of three Peashooter classes shaped like a gun. The other two are Agent Pea and Commando Pea. Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Peashooter Variants